Nightingale Episode Addition
by NocturnalFerri
Summary: Exactly what the title sez. It takes place right before they roll credits...FOLK!!! don'tcha think Harry deserves it?


"Nightingale" Episode Addition

"Nightingale" Episode Addition

By NocturnalFerri

Disclaimer: I don't any of them. I'll leave the owning stuph to TPTB.

Rated G. Ok ppl. Who's sick and tired of plain vanilla Ensign Harry kim. I'm hankering for a lieutenant prefix to spice things up. Who here doesn't think he should get a promotion? * pin drop* my point exactly.

Whoops, sorry! I kinda forgot what dishes Neelix said he made. Tiny nitpicker thing, but it's still buggin' the heck outta me.

* * *

Harry walked out of the captain's ready room with a mixed expression on his face. He didn't know what to think. The last mission left him more than a little bewildered. He rubbed the back of his neck and left the other clenched at his side as he entered the turbolift. "Deck 6." As the turbolift sped its way down, harry couldn't help but think of the nightingale. Their turbolift hadn't been close to this fast, and the coloring of the walls was different. It all felt a little strange to him. The good points mingled with the bad, making his mind run in circles trying to give it order. His stomach growled. Maybe it was just hunger. "Cancel that. Deck 2." He hadn't had a good meal in for a while. The Kraytor weren't much for cooking, nor were he and Seven. They had resorted to ration cubes. That was one thing Harry would not miss.

Minutes later Harry stepped into the messhall, lacking the energized "I'm the captain" attitude in his step. He rubbed his temples with his knuckles, feeling more like the overworked senior officer he used to be. He was happy to stay that way for a while. First he broke the prime directive, then he made a fool of himself boasting to the captain, then his failed command, then the partial mutiny, Terrik's hero worship, then his successful command move, then the captain's slightly unusual debriefing? Harry shook his head. It was one hell of a day.

Neelix came out of the kitchen, wiping his spotted hands on a dishtowel. He grinned as Harry came over and leaned his elbows on the counter. "Welcome back!"

"It's good to be back."

"So," Neelix rubbed his hands together. "What'll it be? We have some leola root stew and some fresh salad."

Harry looked at his hands. "To tell you the truth, Neelix," he shrugged. "I don't know."

Neelix looked at him surprised. "I thought we talked about this? A captain-"

"I'm _not_ a captain," cut in hary abruptly. Neelix's whisker's drooped. A smile suddenly spread across Harry's face, lighting it completely. "Not yet." He slowly upturned his clenched hand and opened it. Nestled within his palm laid a solid gold lieutenant's pip. "If I'm going to be a captain, I still have a few more steps to go. I still have some learning to do, and what better way to do it than being a lieutenant here, on voyager." Harry pressed the pip into its rightful place on his collar.

Neelix clapped Harry's shoulder with a laugh. "Congratulations Lieutenant. I know you've waited a long time for this. So, how did this come about all of a sudden?"

Harry laughed. "Did rumor tell you about the speech I gave the captain before I left. The 'if we were back home' speech?" Neelix chuckled in agreement. "She said that was the last bit she needed to break out the box of pips." He shook his head. "I wish I had done that long ago."

Neelix gestured to a table. "Well, take a seat, Lieutenant Kim, and I'll find you something to eat to celebrate." He scurried into the kitchen.

Harry snagged a spare PADD from the replicator and called up the recent news from the computer and took a seat by the massive window. Just when he was about to delve into yesterday's parrissi squares tournament scores, a familiar figure entered the mess hall. Seven of Nine took one assessing glance at the mess hall's occupants then walked over to Harry. "May I join you? 

"Who am I to refuse?" Seven sat down.

"I did not get an opportunity to congratulate you after the debriefing, Lieutenant."

"Thanks." Harry subconsciously fingered the extra weight on his collar. "I didn't think I would ever get it. Especially after the mission." Harry shrugged. "I had almost stopped hoping. I've been, I mean, I was a ensign for over 5 years, I didn't think I would ever get promoted."

"It is good that you didn't lose hope." Said Seven. "I believe your promotion was long overdue."

Harry blinked. High praise? From Seven? "Uh, thank you, Seven." He grinned. "It's too bad you aren't an officer, or else I would be rooting for a promotion for you as well."

"That was what the captain needed to speak to me about." said Seven. "I was told you submitted a commendation for me as Captain of the Nightingale."

Harry shrugged. "I thought you proved to be a very good first officer. Especially with an over bearing captain like me."

"The captain asked me to consider applying to the academy." Said Seven. "As well as taking on an acting ensign's position."

"Are you accepting?" asked Harry.

"I don't know." Seven stared out the window. "I do not think I was a very…good first officer. I only stated the obvious."

"That's a first officer's job." Said Harry. 

"If that is true, then if I will only apply on one condition."

"What's that?"

"That if I were to be a first officer once more, it will be under you. So I could continue to seve to my full capacity or at least, appear to be doing so." Harry remained silent, unsure as to how to respond. He suddenly realized Seven was smiling. "It was a joke, lieutenant."

Harry shook his head. "Jeez. I think you've spent too much time with me." He laughed as he shook his PADD at her. "In that case, you're on my future crew of my future ship list. So keep your calendar free."

Seven lifted her eyebrow. "Agreed, Captain."

Fin!


End file.
